Tantangan Kencan
by Kenzeira
Summary: Semua bermula dari tantangan setengah serius ketika bosan melanda. [#GuessMonsterDay]


**Catatan** : Haikyuu milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Fanfiksi ini merupakan kado ulang tahun untuk Tendou Satori [# **GuessMonsterDay** ]. Mengambil prompt 'popcorn' dan 'film horor'. Selamat membaca!

 **TANTANGAN KENCAN**

oleh **Kenzeira**

* * *

Semua bermula dari tantangan setengah serius ketika bosan melanda; melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan kau lakukan—tidak pula terbayangkan, seumur-umur hidupmu.

Shirabu Kenjiro, lelaki pendiam dengan gaya rambut poni miring, sering mengerucutkan bibir, tidak bakal bicara kalau tidak ditanya, agak suram (tapi manis—ini merujuk pada pendapat pribadi Ushijima, diam-diam), diberi tantangan oleh Semi Eita untuk berkencan menonton bioskop bersama manusia paling berisik di Akademi Shiratorizawa; Tendou Satori. Shirabu ingin memprotes. Bagaimana mungkin ia mampu menonton bioskop dengan khidmat kalau di sebelahnya terdapat makhluk menyebalkan yang sering sekali mengacaukan suasana dengan bernyanyi-nyanyi gembira (catatan: suaranya tidak bagus, lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan memiliki unsur gelap tapi dibawakan dengan ceria layaknya lagu kanak-kanak).

Tendou diam saja, menopang dagu seraya membuat gerakan mengunyah—walau di dalam mulutnya hanya terdapat ludah. Shirabu memiliki rencana opsional; mereka datang ke bioskop bersama namun menonton film berbeda. Tidak akan ada yang menaruh curiga, pikirnya sederhana. Tapi tentu Semi memiliki banyak akal untuk mengulik kebohongannya.

Dalam diam, Shirabu memandang Ushijima—kapten tim bola voli Shiratorizawa yang merupakan pemain terbaik ketiga di Jepang. Benaknya bertanya-tanya; Ushijima juga mendapat tantangan yang tidak kalah luar biasa—berkencan bersama Semi di tempat paling melelahkan: Disneyland. Mengingat Ushijima tipikal lelaki yang diam saja, tidak memiliki gairah apa pun selain bermain voli, dan sudah tentu bukan merupakan sosok yang mudah dibayangkan akan berkeliaran di tempat hiburan seraya mengenakan bando Tikus Miki dan sebelah tangan menggenggam permen kapas. Diam-diam, Shirabu memanjatkan doa, berharap mengenai keselamatan kakak kelasnya itu dari tuduhan pedofilia.

"Kau harus menyertakan bukti. Tidak ada tapi."

Semi terlihat seperti iblis di mata Shirabu sekarang ini. Goshiki memasang tampang anjing yang terbuang karena tidak diajak dalam tantangan tidak jelas ini—dia ingin bertamasya bersama Ushijima dan Semi, menaiki beragam wahana dan memotret sang panutan ketika mengenakan bando mencolok (eh, ya, Goshiki lebih senang menyebutnya 'bertamasya' ketimbang berkencan—tidak ada kencan yang dilakukan oleh tiga orang).

Demikianlah alasan kenapa Shirabu dan Tendou terdampar di bioskop pada minggu berikutnya (demikian pula kenapa Ushijima dan Semi berada di Disneyland, berdua saja tanpa mengikutsertakan Goshiki yang menangis meraung-raung. Tapi, sayang sekali, mereka tidak tahu Goshiki menguntit dari belakang dengan pengamatan super dan kamera di tangan). Tidak apa-apa, Shirabu mencoba menghibur diri. Ini tidak lebih mengerikan daripada apa yang dirasakan Ushijima.

"Aku harap mereka tidak melakukannya lagi," gumamnya pelan.

Tendou menoleh. "Melakukan apa?"

"Tantangan bodoh ini, Tendou-san, tentu saja."

Tendou masih seperti biasa, warna rambutnya tetap merah menyala (serta gayanya yang, aduh, membuat siapa pun terhentak dan segera mengusap dada, mengucapkan kata—amit-amit jabang bayi), pakaian bermotif polkadot merah muda, demi dewa, merah muda! Ditambah celana cokelat selutut tanpa corak. Tendou sukses menjadi pusat perhatian. Shirabu enggan berada dekat-dekat dengan makhluk ajaib itu, kalau bisa.

"Aku ingin menonton film horor."

Shirabu memejamkan mata, memijat pelipis. "Aku tidak mau. Aku suka film laga."

"Tapi aku suka horor."

"JANKENPON!"

Tendou bersiul. Shirabu membayangkan nasib buruk Ushijima di lain tempat—apakah lebih buruk dari nasibnya atau tidak. Tendou segera memesan tiket. Dua tiket untuk film horor 'Dendam Kesumat Pocong Perawan'. Shirabu menghela napas. Melihat judulnya saja sudah norak, apalagi isi filmnya. Ia sudah menghabiskan uang jajannya untuk menonton film menyedihkan (ya, menyedihkan, dari segi judul dan plot, bukan genre). Jangan menyerah, Kenjiro! Hanya satu hari saja, hanya satu hari yang menyebalkan! Shirabu akhirnya pasrah.

Dua tiket digabungkan, dipotret. Lalu Tendou juga memotretnya diam-diam, ketika ia melamunkan hal yang sia-sia.

"Lihat kemari. Semi tidak akan percaya kalau cuma mengandalkan foto dua tiket film."

Shirabu menoleh. Tendou lupa mematikan fitur flash. Cahaya tersorot tepat ke kedua matanya, menyala beberapa detik sebelum padam. Shirabu mengusap-usap kelopak mata, merasa keadaan sekitar mendadak buram dan menghitam. Lagi, bibir dikerucutkan. Sambil menunggu film diputar, keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk saja. Shirabu tidak memedulikan apa yang tengah dilakukan kakak kelasnya yang mengesalkan itu—bernyanyi-nyanyi, mengotak-atik kamera, tersenyum-senyum ke arah gadis-gadis (uh, oh, mereka langsung pergi). Ia juga tidak peduli tatkala Tendou lenyap dari tempat duduknya selama lebih dari lima menit.

Ada pesan dari Goshiki, berkisar mengenai pengamatan menguntit. Isinya kurang lebih memberi tahu bahwa Ushijima dan Semi tampak menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Tidak lupa, Goshiki menyertakan foto ketika dua kawan yang dicurigai berpacaran itu tengah mengantre memesan tiket untuk menaiki bianglala. Fotonya buram, tapi Shirabu masih bisa menangkap pundak besar dan tegas milik Ushijima. Ia tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum tepat ketika Tendou menempelkan minuman soda dingin ke pipinya. Shirabu terlonjak. Tendou memasang cengiran lebar.

"Aku tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak mengenai gagasan kencan menonton bioskop yang dipaparkan Semi, tapi sebaiknya kau mencoba menikmati momen."

Menikmati bagaimana. Shirabu menggerutu. Ia membuka penutup kaleng, soda mendesis, beberapa airnya meluber ke samping. Menenggak tiga tegukan, ia sedikit merasa lebih baik. Lima menit lagi filmnya segera dimulai. Tendou bangkit, meraih tangan Shirabu, menarik paksa agar berjalan memasuki ruang bioskop. Penjaga tiket memeriksa sebelum membiarkan keduanya masuk. Mereka duduk di bangku B17 dan B18. Shirabu baru menyadari ternyata Tendou menenteng popcorn (mungkin dibeli bersamaan dengan dua kaleng soda, entahlah). Tendou meletakan brondong jagung itu di tengah-tengah tempat duduk, menawarkan secara implisit.

Shirabu terbayang kembali kalimat yang diucapkan Tendou; menikmati momen, setidaknya mencoba. Ia lantas meraih brondong jagung tersebut, mengunyahnya pelan-pelan (tidak ingin menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat mengganggu orang lain). Tapi lain halnya dengan Tendou, lelaki itu justru seolah sengaja mengunyah dengan suara-suara bergemelutuk. Benar-benar mengusik kenyamanan.

Film dimulai. Jeritan demi jeritan terdengar. Tendou tertawa kencang, terbahak-bahak seakan sangat menikmati ketika salah satu aktor tewas dicekik oleh si pocong perawan yang dendam kesumat. Shirabu ingin tenggelam bersama sofa. Bahkan, ketika pocong mengerikan tersebut berada di ujung lorong, hendak mendekati sang pemeran utama untuk membunuhnya, Tendou justru bernyanyi bahagia.

"Hancurkan! Hancurkan! Hancurkan hati dan jiwanya."

Shirabu yakin, nasibnya sekarang ini lebih buruk daripada Ushijima. Ia ingin berganti posisi dengan Semi.

Film berakhir dengan sangat tidak jelas. Shirabu masa bodoh. Selepas ini, ia akan bergegas pulang, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal dan merutuki nasib jeleknya. Ia mungkin hendak mampir ke kuil terlebih dulu, berdoa sejenak untuk dijauhkan dari segala jenis makhluk ajaib di Akademi Shiratorizawa—salah satu ancaman terbesarnya tentu saja: Tendou Satori.

"Ah, filmnya menguras tenaga!" Tendou meregangkan tubuh. Shirabu mengecek ponsel, berharap mendapat pesan dari Goshiki mengenai kabar terbaru kencan Ushijima dan Semi. Tendou meliriknya, lalu dengan tidak sopan menaruh lengan di pundaknya. Merangkul.

"Tendou-san, tanganmu berat."

"Aku heran kenapa kau kurus sekali."

Shirabu tidak memberi respon berarti.

"Hey, katakan sesuatu padaku, Shirabu."

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?"

Tendou berpikir. "Selamat ulang tahun, misalnya."

Shirabu memutar bola mata, jengah. Tapi ia tetap mengatakannya, walau dengan intonasi datar yang kentara sekali dibumbui rasa kesal dan bosan. "Selamat ulang tahun, entah siapa yang berulang tahun hari ini."

Tendou tertawa lalu mencubit pucuk hidungnya hingga memerah. Shirabu mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Tendou.

"Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menemaniku, Shirabu."

"Ini semua karena tantangan yang diajukan Semi-san."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja."

Tendou mengulas senyum mencurigakan. Shirabu memalingkan wajah, enggan menatap senyuman itu. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Tendou yang melingkar di pundaknya. Shirabu berjalan mendahului.

Sebetulnya, jauh sebelum tantangan itu dimulai, Tendou sudah lebih dulu merencanakan segala hal—mengenai waktu, alasan, serta persetujuan bersama (dari pihak Semi dan Ushijima). Lelaki nyentrik itu hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Shirabu di hari ulang tahunnya; keinginan yang sederhana dan kebahagiaan yang sederhana pula—walau Shirabu tampak tidak menyukai rencana yang sudah disusunnya.[]

* * *

 **2:29 PM – 28 May 2017**

Untuk ulang tahun Tendou yang sangat terlambat. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
